boys like coop cooper
by kialajaray
Summary: ashlee is tired of waiting around for coop. she thinks about all she did 4 him. song fic. boy like you by diana degramo


**hey 2 anyone who is reading this. this is my 4th fic my 3rd one shot my second one about a relationship and my 1st guiding light. its about ashlee and coop. the only thing different is that she never liked jonathan. it was coop the whole time. i hope yall like it. b4 i get sued i dont own guiding light or the song. but if i did own guiding light i would never have gotten tammie and jon 2gether. thats disgusting. and if jon and sara HAD 2 fake their deaths, then lizzie would have 2. i think that its screwed up that...im rambling sorrie. on with the story.**

* * *

Ashlee thought about the past year that she has spent in Springfield. Most of it was spent thinking about Coop Cooper. He would always tell her how she's the funniest and nicest person he knows. And that he doesn't have a better friend. She laughed at that. She supposed that's why he was always going out on dates with Ava and sometimes Lizzie and not her. 

_You say I'm your best friend  
You know that you can count on me  
You say I'm nice, I'm funny  
Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?  
You say that I'm the only one who understands you  
But I'm the one on Friday night with nothing to do  
I don't think so_

She came to a decision that day. She wasn't going to just sit around and be little love sick Ashlee anymore. Helping him with his papers just to have a reason to talk to him. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't getting it, so she was moving on. But Coop didn't know what he wanted. But one thing she knew was that _she _wasn't one of his choices. She was getting ready for a date with Adam. And the last thing she was going to think about tonight was Coop Cooper.

Hey I got somethin' to say  
We both know that you been cheating off my paper since the seventh grade  
You know you do it  
Hey don't go walkin' away  
This is for every girl alive who's ever fallen for a boy like you

She was embarrassed when she thought about actually waited over an hour on hold when she was talking to him. And she knew that he was talking to one of them. Then when he finally did click back over, he forgot what they were talking about. She had a feeling that he forgot she was on the phone.

But instead of asking her what they were talking about he asked her what good movies were playing. Stupid me, she thought. It had seemed like her was asking her to go to the movies. But thankfully before she embarrassed herself, he told her that he wanted to take Ava to the movies. But the last straw had been when she had seen her wearing the black jacket that she saved up to buy him.

I hate your call waiting  
'Cause I know you're on the line with her  
You click back, it's so frustrating  
'Cause you don't remember where we were  
You ask what movies that I've seen  
You wanna know what's good  
But she's the one who gets to go when I should  
I don't think so

Hey I got somethin' to say  
I saw her wearing the black jacket that I gave you on Christmas Day  
You said you lost it  
Hey don't go runnin' away  
This is for every girl alive who's been bawlin' for a boy like you

She thought about all the times that she would listen to him talk about what was wrong in his life at that time. How much it hurt him when Ava left him for Alan-Michael. Then how mad he was when she came running back to him. That anger didn't last very long obviously. She was the one who always there for him whenever Ava or Lizzie had hurt him some kind of way.

I'm just the fool  
That you can kick around  
The loser who picks you up when you are down  
The girl in glasses who sits next to you  
Who always tells you that you're great  
And fixes all your big mistakes  
And when she goes and breaks your heart  
I get the call  
You fall apart  
I don't think so

It's not that she disliked Ava or Lizzie because of the whole Coop situation. But Lizzie had given her plenty of reason to dislike her already without Coop even being the issue. And she heard how Ava thought how pitiful and sad she was. Well she wasn't anymore. She was about to leave to go meet Adam when her phone rang.

"Hello" She said. "Ashlee?" It was Coop. "Yeah Coop what is it?" "I need to talk you." "Is it CO2?" She asked him. "No. It's about me. I saw Ava and Alan-Michael together. I just can't believe-" Ashlee cut him off. "Hey Coop I'm sorry about you and Ava but I can't talk right now."

"But-" She cut him off again. "I'm sure Lizzie will be willing to listen to you. Or your dad. I have to go or I'll be late for my date. Bye." "Your date-" That was the last she heard from Coop because she closed her phone. That felt good she thought. Giving herself one more look in the mirror, Ashlee left her apartment. Girls should be warned about boys like you Coop Cooper.

Hey I got somethin' to say  
Someday you'll realize I was the one by then it's gonna be too late  
You'll be sorry  
Hey don't give me that face  
This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you  
This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you

Loser

* * *

**well i hope yall liked it. i thought it was cute. i love this song. cuz its kinda like what im going threw rite now. i thought it would b good 4 neds declassified but then the feild trip episode happened. but i watched guiding light 2day and i felt bad 4 her. just when she got up the courage 2 talk 2 coop she heard him talking 2 ava. i like coop. hes a good character. but still i think that he would do that 2 ashlee. yeah i no sounds kinda high school. but the song is kinda high school. and i just graduated and im still just 17. so of course im gonna rite kinda high school. i would like it if u review. but u dont have to. but like i said on my other fic u can flame. but u better have written least one thing and it better b a damn spot better than mine. the song is by diana degramo and its called boy like you.**


End file.
